Remoraid
/ |dexsinnoh=132 |dexunova= |dexcokalos=144 |evointo=Octillery |gen=Generation II |species=Jet Pokémon |type=Water |imheight=2'00" |metheight=0.6 m |imweight=26.5 lbs. |metweight=12.0 kg |ability=Hustle Sniper |dw=Moody |egg1=Water 1 |egg2=Water 2 |body=03 |color=Gray |male=50 |evo= }} Remoraid (Japanese: テッポウオ Teppouo) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Evolution Remoriad evolves into Octillery when it reaches level 25. Remoraid also allows Mantyke to evolve into Mantine if one is present in a player's party when leveling up Mantyke. This evolution however, does not get rid of Remoraid. Game info Game locations |goldsilver=Route 45 |gsrarity=Swarm |crystal=Trade |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Safari Zone |erarity=Common |fireredleafgreen=Five Isle Meadow, Green Path, Memorial Pillar, Outcast Island, Resort Gorgeous, Tanoby Ruins, Trainer Tower, Water Labyrinth, Water Path (Leafgreen Only) |frlgrarity=Common |diamondpearl=Pastoria City, Sunyshore City, Pokémon League, Routes 213, 222, 223, 224 and 230 |dprarity=Common |platinum=Pastoria City, Sunyshore City, Pokémon League, Routes 212, 213, 222, 223, 224 and 230 |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 44 |hgssrarity=Swarm |blackwhite=Undella Town, Undella Bay |bwrarity=Common}} Pokédex entries |gen=II |gold=It has superb accuracy. The water it shoots out can strike even moving prey from more than 300 feet. |silver=Using its dorsal fin as a suction pad, it clings to a Mantine's underside to scavenge for leftovers. |crystal=To escape from an attacker, it may shoot water out of its mouth, then use that force to swim backward. |ruby=Remoraid sucks in water, then expels it at high velocity using its abdominal muscles to shoot down flying prey. When evolution draws near, this Pokémon travels downstream from rivers. |sapphire=Remoraid sucks in water, then expels it at high velocity using its abdominal muscles to shoot down flying prey. When evolution draws near, this Pokémon travels downstream from rivers. |emerald=A Remoraid uses its abdominal muscles to forcefully expel swallowed water, then shoot down flying prey. When evolution approaches, it travels downstream from rivers. |firered=Using its dorsal fin as a suction pad, it clings to a Mantine's underside to scavenge for leftovers. |leafgreen=It has superb accuracy. The water it shoots out can strike even moving prey from more than 300 feet. |diamond=It squirts water forcefully from its mouth to shoot down flying prey. |pearl=It clings to mantine to feed on the big Pokémon's scraps. This is an adaptation to avoid foes. |platinum=It forcefully squirts water. The water jet never misses prey even if the Remoraid is deep in the sea. |heartgold=It has superb accuracy. The water it shoots out can strike even moving prey from more than 300 feet. |soulsilver=Using its dorsal fin as a suction pad, it clings to a Mantine's underside to scavenge for leftovers. |black=It forcefully squirts water. The water jet never misses prey even if the Remoraid is deep in the sea. |white=It forcefully squirts water. The water jet never misses prey even if the Remoraid is deep in the sea. |black 2=It forcefully squirts water. The water jet never misses prey even if the Remoraid is deep in the sea. |white 2=It forcefully squirts water. The water jet never misses prey even if the Remoraid is deep in the sea. |x=It has superb accuracy. The water it shoots out can strike moving prey from more than 300 feet away. |y=Using its dorsal fin as a suction pad, it clings to a Mantine's underside to scavenge for leftovers.}} Stats Sprites |border= |gldspr=G 223 front.png |gldsprs= |slvspr=S 223 front.png |slvsprs= |cryspr=C 223 front.gif |crysprs= |IIback= |IIbacks= |rbysapspr= RS 223 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr= E 223 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 223 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= DP 223 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr= Pt 223 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=HGSS 223 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= Remoraid BW.gif |bwsprs= |b2w2spr= Remoraid BW.gif |b2w2sprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr = Remoraid XY.gif |xysprs = Remoraid Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Remoraid XY.gif |orassprs = Remoraid Shiny XY.gif}} Trivia Gallery 223Remoraid_OS_anime.png 223Remoraid_OS_anime_2.png 223Remoraid_OS_anime_3.png 223Remoraid_Dream.png 223Remoraid_Pokemon_Stadium.png 223Remoraid_Pokémon_Colosseum.jpg Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Fish Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon